


The Beginning of Perfection

by Gaynightwing03



Category: Sam and Colby
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Ghosts, Hurt Sam, M/M, Protective Colby Brock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynightwing03/pseuds/Gaynightwing03
Summary: The night that Sam and Colby went to the insane asylum was an experience that they will never forget. After getting thrown from an unknown force, both Sam and Colby are scared for each other, not knowing who else to turn to, they turn to each other and discover things about life and themselves that had never been thought of before
Relationships: Colby Brock & Sam Golbach, Colby Brock/Sam Golbach
Kudos: 9





	1. The Promise of Protection

Sam's POV:  
Upon leaving the insane asylum, the car ride home was deathly silent. Not I nor Colby said a single word to each other as our minds tried to wrap around what had just happened not even 30 minutes ago. As I sit there I can't help but turn my gaze upon him and wonder if he is trying to find a reasonable explanation for what happened tonight or if what occurred was real. Even I don't completely know if it was a spirit or not, but all I know is that I am still shaken up from it as is Colby if I had to be guessing.  
Soon enough we arrive home and before I could even get my seatbelt undone, Colby was out of the car and heading inside the house. I knew from earlier that something was bothering him, but I didn't think he would react this way. Anyway, I gather what ever else was in the car and headed into the comfort of our home. I don't know why but I can't help but think that Colby is mad at me for some reason, which would explain his behavior. I know in my heart that he isn't mad at me per say, but after what happened earlier tonight, I don't know what to think.

  
"Yo, Colby where are you?" I yell in the house wondering where he might have gone.

"I'm in my room Sam. Did you need me for something?" I hear him yell from his room, wondering if he is ok.

  
I think for a second before responding, "Nah man, I was just wondering where you had gone off to. You left the car kind of quickly so I wanted to make sure you were ok."  
It stays quiet for a few seconds before I hear a response from him. "Uh yea sorry about that, I just needed to go pee really bad and I couldn't hold it any longer."  
I quite easily pick up on Colby's try on covering up his shaky voice and obvious lie, but decide to play along with his act for the time being. "Oh ok, well I am probably going to head upstairs in a second and edit the video from the other day." With that I gather my camera and computer and make my way upstairs to work on editing.  
As I make my way to my room I feel a pair of eyes watching me and turn around and see Colby leaning against his doorframe completely in a daze. I am really starting to think that something is wrong but, I keep my mouth shut and just stare at Colby for a few seconds, and start my own gaze upon him. Only a few seconds in did I hear Colby make a coughing noise and way, " Um Sam, if uh you need to talk about what happened tonight or anything come and let me know okay." I nod looking at him in understanding seeing how he is showing his vulnerable side for just a few seconds. Knowing that I can go to Colby if need be helps put my anxious mind to rest and head into my room and shut the door behind me to start editing from the previous video.

  
A few hours into editing, I hear a knock at my door, think it is Colby, I tell him to come on in. A few seconds go by and Colby has still not come in. I decide to get up myself and let Colby in myself. As I open the door I see that no one is there which immediately puts me on edge. I consider going back to my room and continuing editing until the memories of tonight come and hit me like a pile of bricks and swiftly decide to go to Colby instead. I hastily make my way down the hall and enter Colby's room without knocking. Upon entering I see him at his desk wearing his headphones watching one of our old videos. I walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder a tad rougher than I intended but it got his attention. Jumping a bit Colby turns taking his headphones off and sees my worried expression. "Sam what's wrong are you...." I don't even let him finish before I start asking him if he was knocking at my door a second ago.

  
Looking at me confused he replies, "No I have been right here watching YouTube for the last hour or so, haven't even moved till just now." With this information, I begin to freak out again knowing that something supernatural has just happened. "Why don't we go to your room and you can tell me what happened ok?" I nod in agreement and begin to walk with him to my room. Upon entering my room I feel my head begin to swarm with fear and sweat to form on my body. "Sam you good bro?" I look at Colby for a second before answering him, "Yea I am fine, just got spooked for a second." Colby looks at me for a second before putting his hands on my shoulders and looks deeply into my eyes. "Sam, I am your best fried, I would like to think that you would know that I would catch you lying to me. You don't have to hide how your are feeling Sam, I am here for you, always."

  
I stare at him intently processing what he had said, and with everything that had happened tonight what Colby said broke the dam that was holding the tears at bay. I swiftly pull Colby into a deep and tight hug and cry on his chest knowing that he will protect me from the evils of the world. I feel him hugging me just as tight with one arm and the other rubbing circles on my back in soothing motion. "Ssshhh, it's alright Sam, your ok, your safe, I got you, and I don't plan to let you go anytime soon." Hearing him say this calms me down allowing me to quit crying and look into his eyes that are full of concern, protection, and brotherly-love. Knowing this I know that I am safe and that Colby will always protect me and help me at all times, no matter what.

  
After a few minutes both of us decide that we can deal with whatever it was that knocked on my door tonight tomorrow and go to sleep. I know I can't possibly sleep by myself tonight and before I can ask Colby asked, "Sam, why don't you sleep with me tonight." I nod slowly but in my head I am nodding very quickly. We go back to his room and get ready for bed both of us taking our jeans off and socks off leaving us in our boxers. As Colby turns out the light and we both enter the bed, I begin to worry that Colby might change or disappear over night "Colby, you promise to always be here and protect me?" Feeling Colby put his arm around me and pull me close to him he replies softly but seriously, "Sam as long as we both live, I promise to be here for you, no matter what the circumstances are." With that in my mind I am able to close my eyes and relax with my back against his chest and fall into the unknown of my subconscious.


	2. Why Can't Peaceful Nights Exist

"Colby, no, Colby!!" I awaken with a jerk, tears and sweat covering my face and body. Sitting up in bed, I can vaguely see the outline of Colby's body sleeping soundly next to me. Wondering how he couldn't have heard my screams, I decide I need to calm down and decide to take a quick shower. As slowly and quietly as I can I get out of the bed and go to the bathroom to try and forget the nightmare I had just awoken from.

  
Upon walking into the bathroom, I quickly feel for the light switch, feeling like someone in the dark bathroom is watching me from the corner. With the light switch on, I am able to relax ever so slightly and turn the shower on while at the same time taking off my boxers. Standing under the warm water of the shower really helped my tense body calm down and relax for a while. Deciding that I am going to want to be here a while, I go ahead and sit on the floor of the shower and just let the water run over my body as I still try to process what had happened earlier tonight.

  
I hadn't realized how long I had been in the shower and thinking about what happened until I felt a pair of hands gripping my arms tightly. "Sam, hey Sam, you with me man?" I look up and see Colby squatting down in front of me concern clearly written on his face. I think how to respond to him and eventually find the ability to. "Oh uhh, yea Colby I am good. How long have I been in here?" I ask not knowing how long I had been in my day dream. "Well to be honest with you Sam, I really don't know. I was coming in here to use the bathroom and woke up with you missing and the shower running, so I put two and two together and here we are. So what were you doing in the shower anyway?"

  
Damn I really didn't want to answer that question, but I guess it's the cards I have been dealt, so I look away and sheepishly and very quietly say, "I uh had a bad nightmare." Afraid of Colby's judgement I try and pull myself away from his grasp until he tightens his grip on my shoulders, looks me dead in the eyes and says, "Sam, there's nothing to be upset about, ok? You had a nightmare, it tends to happen to the best of us. Why didn't you wake me up when you woke up?" Not knowing what to say to that I just shrug in defeat. "Colby, can we just talk about this in the morning, I'm really tired and I am getting cold, please?" I easily see Colby's mind working but it eventually loosens up and with concern he replies, "Alright, fine. Tomorrow morning we are talking though, no matter what," and with that he stands up and walks out of the bathroom leaving me to finish up.  
Shaking my head and getting up off the floor of the shower, I notice that the shower has already been turned off, probably Colby's doing and exit the shower. I am thankful that Colby had turned off the water though, considering that I might end up sick now from how long I was sitting under the cold water, but hopefully that won't happen. Grabbing a towel from the rack and drying whatever part of my body is still wet and put my boxers back on.

  
While finishing up, I walk over to the sink and see my reflection, and notice the dark circles under my eyes. Sighing I rub my face with my hands, hating what I am currently going through. Knowing that there is nothing I can do that can change what happened I turn off the lights and make my way back to bed and hopefully get some sleep. "You finally comin to bed Sammy?" I hum in agreement and get in the bed next to Colby for the second time tonight. Pulling the covers over me I hear Colby softly say, "Goodnight Sam, sorry for snapping at you earlier." I knew Colby had gotten upset but I only thought he was mad at me, but I guess I was wrong. "It's okay, Colby, you didn't mean to snap, you were just worried." Earning a small hum from him I close my eyes and snuggle up against him and once again fall asleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to happy with this chapter not gonna lie, but what can I do about it? HAHA


	3. The Silent Sufferer

A Few Days After the Asylum: Sam’s POV

Ever Since Colby and I went to the insane asylum, I have been having the worst nightmares that I can ever recall having. Being able to sleep in the same room as Colby has really helped me though, I don’t feel as anxious or scared when I am with him, I almost feel like he is a guardian angel protecting me and helping me cope with my nightmares and fear. 

That being said, I am also trying to help colby too. I am doing the best that I can, but everytime I ask him if he’s ok, he simply shrugs it off and tells me he’s fine, but I know for a fact that he isn’t. I am really starting to worry about him though, he is just not his normal self, but then again, I personally don’t think that I am the same either. I just hope that Colby knows and trusts me enough that he can feel comfortable to come to me with anything and I will help him every step of the way.

===========================================================

Colby’s POV:

God, where do I even begin to explain what I am dealing with right now. Ever since Sam and I went to that damn insane asylum, it seems the whole fucking world has flipped upside down on its head. Nothing like this has ever happened before to us, and I know that Sam is scared shitless, but to be honest I think I am off way worse than he is. As selfish as it is to say, I think it’s true. 

I am so glad that Sam knows he can come to me with anything that is bothering him and I will help him through it no matter the situation. Just like the other night when he came to my room, I was worried but so relieved that he came to me for help. I am so grateful that he knows that I am here for him to help, protect, and love him with every ounce of energy in my body. I just wish I could do the same to him. Don’t get me wrong, I know I can go to Sam for anything that bothers or worries me, but this situation is so different from anything else that I have ever had to deal with that I don’t even know how to deal with it.

Just like Sam, I am also having bad dreams about the asylum, but after hearing Sam tell me what some of his were about, I don’t dare tell him about mine. It isn’t that I think mine or his are worse than each other, I would just rather not give his brain anything else bad to dream about. God knows that we both have plenty of bad thoughts on our mind right now. Especially since Sam isn’t telling me the whole truth about his dreams.

When Sam tells me about his dreams, the amount of fear that he has just telling me the small bits and pieces that he feels comfortable telling me are enough to make me really worried about what else he dreamt about. The one thing that he always repeats about every single dream though is that he always sees some form of demonic entity before and after he is thrown in the asylum. Knowing that he is seeing this, it makes me truly think that something else is out there that no human could possibly explain, but then again after what we encountered the other night, I think I truly believe in the supernatural realm.

With this newly found belief in the supernatural, I can’t help but think that everywhere I go I feel someone watching me. Maybe it’s just my mind playing tricks on me, but I swear that anytime I am alone I feel an uneasy presence near me. I can’t tell if it is good or not, but I certainly hope that it is, especially after the encounter Sam and I just had, we could use all the good luck we can get. I haven’t told Sam about this either simply because he will be more freaked out than he already has been and that is the last thing I want to see is him scared to death because of me.

That’s mostly why I have kept my mouth shut about the nightmares, the belief in the supernatural, and the feeling of someone watching me because I can’t bare to see him scared like he was. I will never forget the fear in Sam’s eyes when I found him on the ground in the asylum, he looked so innocent and so scared I just wanted to hug him and protect him from whatever it was that just hurt the person that I would willingly die for. It kills me to see him in the state that he’s in, but hopefully as time passes our lives might go back to the way that they were. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Chapter is up, hope you enjoyed it.  
>  Thanks for reading,  
>  -Gaynightwing


	4. Memorial Day Message

Dear fellow Americans,

As you know today is the national holiday called Memorial Day. To honor this day and those who work so hard in our country to protect, provide food, and other foundations in our country there will be no update for today, but there will be one tomorrow. Please stay safe and make sure to tell someone you love thank you for their hard work that they put in every day.

Happy Memorial Day and Happy Reading,

-Gaynightwing03

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, what did you think? Let me know with comments below  
>  Thanks for reading,  
>  -Gaynightwing


End file.
